A wireless local area network (WLAN) in an Infrastructure Basic Service Set (BSS) mode may include an Access Point (AP) for the BSS and one or more wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) (e.g., stations (STAs)) associated with the AP. The AP may have access and/or an interface to a Distribution System (DS) or another type of wired and/or wireless network that may carry traffic in and out of the BSS. Traffic to WTRUs that originates from outside the BSS may arrive through the AP and may be delivered to the WTRUs. Traffic originating from WTRUs in the BSS and intended for destinations outside the BSS may be sent to the AP to be delivered to the respective destinations. Traffic between WTRUs within the BSS may be sent through the AP where the source WTRU may send traffic to the AP and the AP may deliver the traffic to the destination WTRU, for example. Such traffic between WTRUs within a BSS may be referred to as peer-to-peer traffic. Such peer-to-peer traffic may be sent directly between the source and destination WTRUs, for example with a direct link setup (DLS) using an Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11e DLS or an IEEE 802.11z tunneled DLS (TDLS). A WLAN using an Independent BSS (IBSS) mode may not include an AP, and may include WTRUs communicating directly with each other. This mode of communication may be referred to as an “ad-hoc” mode of communication.